Max's Page
' ' Additional References/Bibliography for the Final Assignment Ateljevič and Martin (2011) depicted whether posting banner advertisements on specific locations in social media site like Facebook can help entrepreneurs solve problems. They confirm that online advertisement clearly minimizes cost while reaching global markets. This is said because of the shift in how people shop which is more online now that through TV advertisements. The issue here is that an advertisement wrongfully placed may not reach the desired targeted audience even though organizations may use popular sites like Facebook. With online advertisement you can reach desired audiences locally and globally, but the use of banners must be effective enough to grab someone attention to attain desired interactions. Traditional media can reach similar desired demographics if done right, but not as effective as online which reduces waste. However, we have all noticed now that there is too much clutter in today’s advertisement and in many cases they do nothing but upset us because they get in the way of the screen we intend to work on. Brainstorming an effective advertisement can get organizations to increase their online shopping. Ateljevič and Martin (2011) refer to a great model as used by Belch and Belch (2004) that displays the online consumer response hierarchy. See Figure 1 below in the Article. Ateljevič, J., & Martin, F. (2011). The Use of Location Specific Advertisements on Facebook: Can they help entrepreneurs solve problems associated with banner advertisements?. Challenges Of Europe: Growth & Competitiveness - Reversing Trends: Ninth International Conference Proceedings: 2011, 17-32. ' Austin et al. (2006) determined there are several similarities and differences in social and commercial entrepreneurship. They established a framework on how to approach social entrepreneurship more effectively as it is the most that is causing change. Austin et al (2006) used “market failure, mission, and resource mobilization and performance measurement” (pp. 2-3) to make the distinction between the two. The framework they used is the “people, context, deal, and opportunity” (Austin et al, 2006, p. 6). From this they developed the social entrepreneurship framework to better understand issues within social entrepreneurship. In the research both were found human capital and financial resources were much needed; however, each have difficulty in mobilization of those resources because of the difficulty to acquire and retain individuals with such traits. '''Austin, J., Stevenson, H., & Wei-Skillern, J. (2006). Social and commercial entrepreneurship: Same, different, or both? ''Entrepreneurship Theory and Practice, 30(1), 1-22. doi:http://dx.doi.org/10.1111/j.1540-6520.2006.00107.x ' ' Chell, E., Nicolopoulou, K., & Karataş-Özkan, M. (2010). Social entrepreneurship and enterprise: International and innovation perspectives. Entrepreneurship & Regional Development, 22(6), 485-493. doi:10.1080/08985626.2010.488396 Dos Santos et al. (2011) research focused on both social and for-profit entrepreneurship and how individual traits contributed to its success. Education and what type of education contributed to how the organization is influenced on whether it will be a social or for-profit entrepreneurship. Demographic traits also influence its choice of entrepreneurship. Their research determined the most educated individuals tend to lean towards adopting a social entrepreneurship. Types of professional experiences is also contributing factor because it can determine whether their skills can contribute to change or improving communities. Dos Santos, D. G., Mendonça, J., & Amaral, M. (2011). Social vs. for profit entrepreneurship - quantitative analysis of demography and human capital. Paper presented at the 1-25. Retrieved from https://search.proquest.com/docview/922574698?accountid=39364 ' In the article ''Trust, Collaborative Culture and Tacit Knowledge Sharing in Project Management: A Relationship Model, Kucharska and Kowalczyk (2016) designed a model that determined establishing trust among employees and a collaborative culture creates tacit knowledge sharing which promotes team creativity (Kucharska & Kowalczyk, 2016). Results confirmed that there is relationship between trust and collaborative culture. Although to have collaborative culture, employees and leaders create a positive influence which builds upon trust and thus creates tacit knowledge sharing. Knowledge sharing is the key to success in any type of project and leaders as well as employee must take the steps to build trust to create desired cultures in working environments. 'Kucharska, W., & Kowalczyk, R. (2016). Trust, Collaborative Culture and Tacit Knowledge Sharing in Project Management: A Relationship Model. ''Proceedings of The International Conference On Intellectual Capital, Knowledge Management & Organizational Learning, 159-166. ''' Lumpkin et al. (2013) covered several great examples on how they studied whether outcomes would be different for an organization shall they implement social processes. The research allowed them to develop a social process framework that depicts specific outcomes if the framework is applied to traditional or commercial entrepreneurial enterprises. They found there is little difference in the outcome, but application of the process can influence stakeholders, which promotes innovation, proactiveness, competitive aggressiveness, risk-taking, and autonomy within the enterprise. Table 1 show numerous examples of the relationships among SE antecedents and the dimensions of EO while Figure 2 also displays the relationships among SE outcomes and the Dimensions of EO. '''Lumpkin, G. T., Moss, T. W., Gras, D. M., Kato, S., & Amezcua, A. S. (2013). Entrepreneurial processes in social contexts: How are they different, if at all? Small Business Economics, 40(3), 761-783. doi:http://dx.doi.org/10.1007/s11187-011-9399-3 Nelson (2003) discussed how social media can help address ethics and social issues in organizations as today’s business environment demands corporations become more responsible in the communities in which they operate in. The old way of communicating internally/externally must be dissolved and adaptation of new methods must be accepted as the way organizations behave in the public’s eye matters. Change must be embraced at all levels in order to remain competitive in today’s business environment. Leaders should adapt the value-based leadership; be innovative; be responsive to the needs of the workforce, customers, and the environment. Nelson (2003) determined that are some critical internal/external areas management should be concern with: 1) First, by being informed–the person others turn to because you keep up with the important developments and business trends impacting on your organization. 2) Second, taking the lead in formulating corporate standards and principles. 3) Third, by facilitating internal communication with and between members of their organizations. 4) Fourth, by counseling, shaping, and implementing approaches to external audiences to strengthen awareness that yours is a firm that values. 5) Fifth, by being open to scrutiny. 6) Sixth, by seeing the media as partners rather than antagonists to communicate the right message of your global and local identities, even when negative events occur (Nelson 2003, pp. 69-70). Therefore, it is vital organizations promote excellence through continuous communication internally and externally to build global relationships. Nelson, R. A. (2003). Ethics and social issues in business: An updated communication perspective. Competitiveness Review, 13(1), 66-74. Retrieved from https://search.proquest.com/docview/213072843?accountid=39364 ' Moreau and Mertens (2013) claimed specific competencies are required for management of social enterprises. By examining several areas in research and interviewing of current organizations, they are able to construct a competence model to help identify the needed skillsets. Moreau and Mertens (2013) noted that the he seven competencies managers need are: a) to develop a strategy that can sustain the social enterprises’ multiple goals, b) to know, understand and mobilize the internal governance system, c) to manage the various external stakeholders, d) to manage staff and volunteers, e) to manage the financial aspects, f) to know, understand, and be able to position the social economy, and g) to develop a feeling of membership and pride in belonging to the social economy” (p. 172). I find this model useful for my final assignment as it can be effective on implementation of policies. '''Moreau, C., & Mertens, S. (2013). Managers’ competences in social enterprises: Which specificities? ''Social Enterprise Journal, 9(2), 164-183. doi:http://dx.doi.org/10.1108/SEJ-01-2013-0005 ' In the article by Ray (2014), he examined ''Overcoming cross-cultural barriers to knowledge management using social media. Overseas projects are very diverse and there is abundance of cultural barriers that organizations can overcome using the right social media tool, but with proper management. Reducing cultural barriers can open and increase the lines of communication among employees, mangers, leaders, as well as customers. The amount of knowledge shared among all levels is influenced and dependent on trust, organizational support, rewards and benefits. Usage and proper management of social tools can build a collaborative culture among the organization which in turn improves productivity. 'Ray, D. (2014). Overcoming cross-cultural barriers to knowledge management using social media. ''Journal of Enterprise Information Management, 27(1), 45-55. doi: http://dx.doi.org/10.1108/JEIM-09-2012-0053 ' '''SOSI (2017). SOSI leadership. Retrieved from http://sosi.com/about-us/leadership/ ' 'SOSI (2017). SOSI about us. Retrieved from http://sosi.com/about-us/ ' 'SOSI (2017). SOSI about us: Values-ethics-culture. Retrieved from http://sosi.com/about-us/values-ethics-culture/ ' '''SOSI (2017). Sosi’s story. Retrieved from http://sosi.com/about-us/sosis-story/ In the article by Talpau (2014), Social Media – A New Way of Communication informs readers how using social media can improve communication internally as well as externally. Internally means employees in departments or groups will have systems in place to improve how well they communicate messages from one to another to complete tasks. Externally, the use of social media can help the company communicate marketing ideas and target desired audiences to grow their business. Talpau (2014) mentioned that the important thing about communication within organizations is that the same message is being conveyed across all channels to avoid confusion with potential customers. Communicating internally and externally through social media is now a part of everyday life and this new technology should be embraced to improve any business! Talpau, A. (2014). Social media – A new way of communication. Bulletin of The Transilvania University Of Brasov. Series V: Economic Sciences, 7(2), 45-52. The article Using Social Media for Internal Innovation Networks, discussed how a “global financial services firm” (p. 7) found opportunities when implementing new internal social media tools to improve communications with senior executives (Using Social Media, 2007). The company went from using a central bulletin board and e-mail to a distributed learning network built on blogs. The changes were transparent, there were more participants publishing ideas and supporting one another; senior leaders were more involved; feedback was prompt; there are now more recognitions. The company now uses diversity blogging to aggregate status reports, ideas, problems, requests for assistance while using personal profile pages. Communication through podcasting is the latest use by senior executives where they can share the firm’s strategic focus. IPods allows sharing of videos and other materials. The new media includes aggregators, blogs, iTunes, and iPods, see Figure 1 in the article. 'Using social media for internal innovation networks (2007). ''Knowledge Management Review, 9(6), 7. Retrieved from https://search.proquest.com/docview/217469443?accountid=39364 '''